


Closer

by pepperrony



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pepperony Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperrony/pseuds/pepperrony
Summary: Pepperony Week Day One: 5 + 1 Times. Five times Tony and Pepper tried to get closer and one time they did.





	Closer

**i. ( 5 times )**

Pepper had always loved Norway. Would someone asked her about it, she wouldn’t have been able to tell them just why that was the case. Still, when Tony asked her to join him for an event in Oslo, Pepper had been wary about it. She hadn’t actually been needed, yet he insisted she would accompany him. Even after eight years of working for Tony, the redhead was still not fond of the idea of spending a weekend in Norway working while her boss enjoyed himself with a woman or two. She accepted long ago (or rather a few months ago) that she had feelings for Tony, though she wouldn’t accept them as love. An infatuation, nothing more.   
Tony was being rather drunk as it as getting late, Pepper had given up trying to keep at least some control over him; she was off duty. Deciding that if Tony could get this drunk, she herself could at least enjoy the rest of the night. Throwing herself on an abandoned couch, martini in her hand, Pepper watched the remaining guests; unfortunately, Tony was right in her line of view --- with him, some blonde that would be gone tomorrow. No, she wasn’t jealous, not even a little bit. He was a grown man who had every right to focus on whoever he wanted. She simply hated the fact that women would so willingly throw themselves at him, that’s it. 

These days, Pepper wasn’t good at lying to herself. 

Drink after drink, Pepper noticed how she was getting tired, but she didn’t want to leave yet. They would be on their way home tomorrow, she had enough time to sleep on the plane. Soon, another drink found its way to her hand, though she didn’t expect it to be handed over by Tony. For some reason, he slumped down next to her, eyes on her rather than the blonde. “What?”, Pepper asked, words just a little slurred.  _ Leave, go to bed _ . But she stayed. “I can’t have my PA sitting here all by herself.” Rolling her eyes, she sipped on her drink. “I was rather enjoying myself.” --- “Where you now? You don’t look it though.”  _ Just because I don’t make out with a random guy? _ she thought. Ignoring his words, Pepper let her gaze wander, observing the few people that were still around. She didn’t even notice how he was leaning closer, not until she dared to look at him once again. Their eyes met, Pepper held her breath. When had he gotten this close? Her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips, she didn’t even notice how they gravitated towards each other. Their lips almost met when the blonde appeared, falling on the couch right next to Tony. The spell was broken, Pepper pulled back. “It’s, uh, late. I’ll head to my room. Try and be on time tomorrow.” Before he could say anything, she was gone. 

God, had she truly almost kissed her boss? Indeed. The worst thing about it was that she was sad it didn’t happen. Maybe it was more than a simple infatuation.

**ii.**

New Years Eve, 2006. One of her few days off, she wasn’t supposed to see Tony again until next year. Out with some friends, the few she had, Pepper was dressed up in a casual but festive manner. Right now, she was Virginia. Not Pepper, not Ms. Potts, just Virginia. Usually, she would be spending the night with her sisters Gina and Victoria but this year, each of them was busy otherwise, so she opted for spending the night with friends. It was almost midnight when she spotted him. In a small bar in Los Angeles, Tony Stark came through the door as if it was the most normal thing for him to do. What was he even doing in this area of the city? He was supposed to be at a grand party (she had answered the invitation months ago), yet, here he was. 

During she years she had been working for him, he had rarely seen her in anything but a skirt or a dress. Seeing her in black pants and a just a little too revealing blouse was quite a pleasant surprise. Pepper had been avoiding him for almost an hour now, rather impressive considering it was a really small pub, but eventually, he caught her. “Why do you never dress like this for work, Ms. Potts.” And there is was, Ms. Potts. Even on her day off, she couldn’t get her mind off of work. “Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?” He frowned, not pleased about her ignoring his question. “Last time I checked I was allowed to celebrate wherever I want.” --- “That’s not what I-” People began with the countdown, distracting Pepper from finishing her sentence. 

_ Ten, nine, eight… _

Pepper could see him preparing to kiss her, staring at her with those warm eyes, grin on his lips. Oh, how she wanted to give in. 

_ Three, two, one … _

People began cheering, a couple of them kissing already and she knew Tony was about to do the same. Just in time, one of her friends found her, kissing her cheek. “Happy New Year, Ginny!” Blush on her cheeks, she smiled and repeated his words. And just as he had appeared, he was gone once again. “Happy New Year, Tony.” Pepper simply stated, giving him a warm smile while stepping back. ”Happy New Year ….” Grin on his lips as well, he, too, stepped back. “ _ Ginny. _ ” She wouldn’t hear the end of it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Stark.” --- “Tomorrow, Ms. Potts.” 

**iii.**

He noticed the cupcake on the table in the living room first. It looked simply out of place, he stopped for a moment to look around and see the reason for the treat. Pepper had placed it there, the reasoned, stepping closer and picking it up. ‘Happy B-Day’ it read, causing Tony to frown. It wasn’t his birthday, not yet. Someone must have made a mistake. “JARVIS?” Pepper entered the living room just as the AI voiced its presence. “Mr. Stark, what are you doing with my cupcake?”  _ My cupcake, happy birthday _ …  **Pepper’s birthday!** “I was only looking who got to congratulate you before I could.” He lied, frowning to himself. Pepper knew her boss well enough to look past his facade. “Happy got it for me. It was the first thing he did today.” This gone goes to Happy, maybe next time he could be so kind to remind him of her birthday! “You forgot it again, didn’t you?”

“In my defense, I didn’t know what day it is.” Not that he would have known it was her birthday if he had known the date. “Get yourself something nice from me, to make up for it.” As usual, Pepper thought, smiling warmly at his attempt. “I will, thank you, Mr. Stark.” He placed a hand on her arm as she was in close proximity. smiling at her that special smile he’d only give her. Not that either of them even realized it; it had simply appeared over the years. “Happy Birthday, Pepper.” His thumb brushed over the fabric of her shirt, it was still enough to cause a shiver throughout her body. They looked at each other for a moment, until her phone rang. Back into work mode, she answered the call, discussing some details regarding their next meeting on Friday. When she ended the call, Tony was already heading downstairs once again. 

“Don’t work too hard, it’s your birthday. Pour yourself some wine, Birthday Girl.”  _ Happy Birthday, Virginia. _

**iv.**

The fundraiser had been an enjoyable evening. Many inspiring people had decided to attend, along with them, Tony and Pepper. While Tony hadn’t seemed that interested in talking to many guests, Pepper indulged in as many conversations as she could. It was fascinating to hear what the people were up to these days, and discussing projects did have its advantages. While Tony had been by her side the whole evening, he didn’t seem that focussed. At least not on the actual thing. She didn’t miss the occasional hand that would touch her lower back or the stolen glances in her direction. Mentioning it, however, didn’t cross her mind. 

When he eventually did leave her side --- she mentioned being thirsty and for once Tony decided to be a gentleman and get her a drink --- Pepper didn’t stay on her own for too long. “Miss Potts.” She could already see him walking towards her. Last week, Tony had an interview that didn’t go too well, now, the redhead wasn’t looking forward to talking to the journalist. But being the polite PA she was, she at least had to pretend she was delighted to see him. “Mr. Wallace, a pleasure to see you once again. I’m afraid Mr. Stark is unavailable at the moment.”

“Oh, but I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Surprise crossed her features and soon he caught her full attention. “It is for an article. I hope you don’t mind me asking, what’s it like to be in a relationship with a world-known playboy?”  _ Relationship? _ What was he even talking about? Last time she checked, Tony was still just her boss … and maybe a close friend. But that’s it. “I, uh, I am not in a relationship with Mr. Stark if that is what you are suggesting. Whatever gives you the impression.” A laugh escaped the guy, causing Pepper to frown. “As if no one noticed how close you two were all night. He kept his hand on you all the time, quite a possessive manner if you’re asking me. And you didn’t seem to mind at all.” That was true, she didn’t mind him touching her like that. In her mind, it had still been an innocent gesture. Apparently, it would only cause more rumors. As usual. “Mr. Wallace, I will not have you accuse me of being in some secret relationship with my boss. I do not know what you imagine to have seen but it’s certainly not what you are suggesting. Now, I would suggest you quit that article of yours and try to write about  _ real  _ news.”

Pepper didn’t wait for his reply and left, walking straight towards Tony who was returning with their drinks. “Did you arrange yet another interview with that guy? Remember the last one, Pepper? Bad idea.” Smiling, though more distant than she used to the whole evening, she shook her head. “No, don’t worry. Mr. Wallace just had some questions and needed some clarification.” She looked down onto the drink in his hand,  _ her drink _ . After that short conversation with the journalist, Pepper just wanted to leave. She wouldn’t be able to enjoy the evening when she knew someone would be watching her closely the whole time. “It’s getting late, I think I will be heading home. Don’t make a mess, Tony. This room is full of journalists, remember. I will see you tomorrow.” Sigh escaping her lips, Pepper placed a hand on his arm, nodding before eventually leaving. Another missed chance, they both thought, though Pepper knew Tony would just find himself some woman she would have to shoo away in the morning.

**v.**

Tony had never been good at remembering her birthday. It didn’t matter, Pepper was never mad at him. Of course, it would have been nice if could actually remember it on his own, but he always made up for it. Pepper, on the other hand, never forgot Tony’s birthday. She always used to prepare something for him months prior to the actual date. After all, life happened fast, it was nice to be prepared for such small things. But then Afghanistan happened and both missed the chance to celebrate his birthday. For three months, Pepper had been looking at the neatly wrapped present sitting on her cupboard, waiting to be handed over. She never gave up hope that she would eventually have the chance to give it to him, even though people told her to move on. How was she supposed to move on just like that? And so she waited, patiently, like the good PA and friend she was. 

Against all hope, Pepper finally got her chance to give him her present.

He was down in his workshop, as she usually was these days. It had almost been two weeks since he came back and Pepper had noticed his massive change. No more flings, no more drunken incidents; she was rather proud of him. On that day, the twelveth day after his return, the redhead walked down to the garage, the small package in one hand while the other one typed in the access code. The room was a mess, as usual; she didn’t care. Whatever he was working on, he would know what he was doing. Caught up in his work, Tony didn’t even notice her at first. “JARVIS, turn off the music.” She commanded as she walked up to where Tony was working at the moment. “Don’t turn down my music, Pepper,” he murmured, not looking up. “Well, I have to if my boss doesn’t acknowledge my presence when there’s something I need to give to him.” That caught his attention. He might not like being handed things, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like getting gifts. Putting his tools down, he turned towards the redhead, curious for what she had for him. “If it’s work-related, I don’t want it.” But she shook his hand as she showed him the package. “I didn’t have the chance to give it to you in time but I wanted you to have it. Happy belated birthday.” 

She had made some adjustments to the actual gift after she began noticing his changes and spend three months missing him. It might not have been the most extravagant gift she could have gotten, but she had put some thought into it. “I know you said you weren’t nostalgic but maybe you can enjoy my present anyway, from time to time.” She had collected various pictures of him and loved ones, his mother, him and Rhodey ... there were also some of her in it. It was meant to be a reminder for him, that he had people who cared.

Carefully, he took the package as she set it down on the table (after all, he didn’t like being handed things). “Happy belated birthday, Tony.” Fingers played with the hem of her shirt as she waited for him to go through it; she was nervous. On the last page, he closed the album and put it aside, looking up at her. Unsure what to read in his face, Pepper waited and eventually watched him getting up to his feet. As if he wanted to hug her, he stepped closer but stopped. “Thank you, Pepper. Guess I need to find a secure place to keep it.” Tension relieved, Pepper chuckled lightly holding out her hand. “I think I can think of just the right place.” Handing it back, he then watched her go, a smile on his lips. Maybe it was time for another change.   
  


**vi. ( + 1)**

They had been to many galas before but the fundraiser was different. She was wearing her blue dress, the one that had been a gift from Tony, feeling comfortable until he spotted her and asked her to dance with him. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been close before --- they almost kissed numerous times though she doubted he remembered any of them. Still, something about this night was different. Things had changed between them ever since she handed him her present, she noticed it, he probably did too. Being close to him was making her nervous if only for the fact that she was expecting something to happen. Was it foolish? Probably.

Eventually, they stepped outside to get some air, the cold hit her face right away, painful but also more than welcome. Pepper stood close to the balustrade, looking down at the city. “Everyone was watching us.” The redhead voiced her thoughts, a hand running through her lightly curled hair. “That’s ridiculous, no one was watching us.”

“They were. It was inappropriate.” He could only smirk about her concern. People already believed there was something going on between them, but obviously, she didn’t want any more rumors to spread. “It was just a dance. Fairly innocent.” Not with the way you looked at me, she thought, shaking her head. “I don’t think anyone else thinks just that.” Her gaze lowered, only a little bit, looking at his chest. “Let the people think whatever they want, it doesn’t matter.” 

“I don’t want lies about me to be on the news, Tony.” --- “They don’t have to be lies.” Before she could voice her question, he was already moving closer. Eyes fixed on his lips, Pepper couldn’t help but lean in as well, it was mesmerizing. Finally, as if she had waited her entire life for this moment, his lips touched hers in a painfully sweet kiss. She had wanted to kiss him badly ever since he returned from Afghanistan, since he got back to her. And now, she felt set free. 

Pulling back, eyes closed for another second, she could only smile. “You’re still my  _ boss. _ ” 

“I could fire you.”

“You wouldn’t make it without me.”

  
“That, Ms. Potts, is absolutely true. I’m a mess without you.” Laughing, hand on his chest, Pepper titled her head, biting her lower lip. “Good thing I’m not going anywhere. No lies.” “ _ No lies. _ ”


End file.
